<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything is going wrong (but we're so happy) by moonbeamlex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708598">everything is going wrong (but we're so happy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeamlex/pseuds/moonbeamlex'>moonbeamlex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skater chois [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Important Communication in a Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Polyamory, Soobin is basically Beomgyu and Taehyun's sugar baby, except they specifically do not use that term</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeamlex/pseuds/moonbeamlex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not okay, because I have moved in with a maniac. You have let me date a crazy man.” </p><p>There was a pause on the other end of the line before the older man snorted and responded, “You went into this knowing you were dating a crazy man, you fully watched him try and skateboard off a roof before you got together, but what did Beomgyu do now?” </p><p>(Soobin, Taehyun, and Beomgyu are moving in together. Soobin needs some time to adjust.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skater chois [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything is going wrong (but we're so happy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is technically a sequel to i'll just think about you ('til there's nothing in my head) but can be read as a standalone with the knowledge that soobin is a townie who works at a grocery store and taehyun and beomgyu are college kids with rich parents! </p><p>i originally sat down with a timer to write for thirty minutes and then just...didn't stop until i finished, so this is all written in one go and any mistakes you find are no one's fault but my own. </p><p>title is from let's dance to joy division by the wombats</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soobin had been living with Beomgyu and Taehyun for, officially, twenty-six hours when he locked himself in the bathroom and called his best friend. Yeonjun answered, because even though he was currently moving into his own place he always answered when Soobin called him, immediately asking, “What’s wrong, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Soobin said, trying to take calming deep breaths, “I am not okay, because I have moved in with a maniac. You have let me date a crazy man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause on the other end of the line, as if Yeonjun had to take a few calming deep breaths of his own, before the older man snorted and responded, “You went into this knowing you were dating a crazy man, you fully watched him try and skateboard off a roof before you sucked his dick, but what did Beomgyu do now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun had a point, but Soobin felt better about himself if he blamed his lapse of sanity when it came to Beomgyu on Yeonjun. Taehyun had secretly confided in him he does the same thing to Hueningkai. It worked for them. “We were eating dinner,” Soobin started, “take-out, because neither Taehyun nor Beomgyu know how to fucking cook and I guess that doesn’t matter because they just? Order take-out whenever they want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yeonjun said, clearly partially distracted at this point, and Soobin could hear what sounded like the shuffling of boxes. Yeonjun must have resumed unpacking, most likely holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder. Soobin tried not to huff at the idea of not having Yeonjun’s full attention. “You also knew neither of them knew how to cook. In fact, you used to cook for them. I remember you going on about how romantic it was, at one point. Anyway, continue?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>romantic when I cook for them, that’s not the point,” Soobin replied, rolling his eyes as Yeonjun snorted again. “That’s not attractive, hyung, I’m going to start recording these conversations and showing Kai.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll laugh at you too,” Yeonjun replied, rapid-fire. “Get to the point, Soobinnie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu didn’t want to wash his plate so he threw it away!” Soobin said, throwing the hand not holding his phone in the air in exasperation. “A perfectly good plate, he just tossed it in the trash can. He said he could just buy more. What kind of monster have I been letting into my bed, hyung? I don’t think I can do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet sounds of Yeonjun unpacking on the other line stopped. “Wow,” Yeonjun said, after a minute, “that’s…that’s pretty bad, yeah. To clarify, it wasn’t a paper plate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Soobin said gravely, “it was not a paper plate. It was apparently from Target.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Yeonjun said, letting out a low whistle, “Soobin, you gotta get out of there. Break the lease, we’ll figure out a way, you can move in here, I’m sure Kai won’t mind if we share a bed--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Soobin,” Taehyun’s voice said, cutting through Yeonjun’s attempts to lure his best friend back into being his roommate, “Beomgyu and I can hear basically everything you’re saying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Oh,” Soobin said, looking back and forth at the closed bathroom door and the cell phone he had pulled away from his ear when he heard his boyfriend’s voice. “Uh, Yeonjun, I can’t share a bed with you right now, I gotta go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for Yeonjun’s response, hanging up the phone as he heard a muffled, “What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean?” from Taehyun through the door. Soobin checked himself out in the bathroom mirror quickly, wanting to make sure he didn’t look fully like he had been having a tiny mental breakdown in the guest bathroom (and how fucking odd was that, having a guest bathroom at all?) He took two deep breaths, running his fingers through his messy hair, and then opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun was leaning against the hallway wall, arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised. Beomgyu was sitting on the floor beside him, legs extended across the small hallway and a frown on his face. Soobin hated seeing Beomgyu frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi?” he started, bouncing on the balls of his feet, a little nervous at the sight of two clearly unamused boyfriends, “Uh, fancy meeting you here? Come here often?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the guest bathroom of the apartment we moved into yesterday?” Taehyun asked, voice deadpan. “I can’t say I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you talking to Yeonjun-hyung about sharing a bed?” Beomgyu asked before Soobin could even really process the situation he was currently in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, not like that! I’m not sleeping with Yeonjun anymore. I mean, like, I haven’t been for awhile, before we even met you guys? It was platonic sleeping. Simply sharing a bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, yeah, Soobin, we got that,” Taehyun said, his arms still crossed but his voice more fondly exasperated now. “Why would you be platonically sharing a bed with Yeonjun when we literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>bought a huge bed for all three of us? You know, the one that we share in the apartment that we share. This apartment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Soobin said, sighing, “I’m aware of the apartment. I just… it’s a lot? This has been a huge change and I needed to yell at Yeonjun about it because, and I mean this in the least condescending way I possibly can, he understands and you guys don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean we don’t know what it’s like to be poor,” Beomgyu said, picking at one of the holes in his jeans and not meeting Soobin’s eyes from his place on the floor. “We know what you’re talking about. You’re right, you don’t have to feel bad about saying it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Soobin said, running a hand through his hair again, “yeah. Kind of. I’m not...really mad at you for throwing the plate away, Beomgyu. I mean, actually, no, I kind of am? That’s wasteful and we actually have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dishwasher</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you don’t even have to hand wash it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun made me take it out of the trash when you locked yourself in the bathroom,” Beomgyu admitted.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...well, good. But that’s not the real issue, I guess,” Soobin admitted, moving so his back was pressed against the bathroom door before sliding down to the floor, mirroring Beomgyu’s position on the opposite side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun looked confused only for a second before lowering himself to sit cross legged on the hallway floor to join them. “Then we need to talk about the real issue,” he said, reaching out to nudge at one of Soobin’s shoes to give himself more room on the floor. “God, both of you have ridiculously long legs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin had to hide a smile at that, not sure if teasing Taehyun about his height fit with the mostly serious topic of conversation, but he didn’t have to wait long for Beomgyu to make his decision for him. “Sorry, shortie,” Beomgyu said, not even trying to hide the smirk on his face. Soobin watched in amusement as Taehyun quickly reached out to smack Beomgyu on the back of the head, making Beomgyu let out a tiny shriek and glare at his younger boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Taehyun replied, even as he tangled a hand in Beomgyu’s hair to play with it, as if making a peace offering. Soobin knew it was stupid, knew he was reading too much into it, but he suddenly disliked sitting by himself on the opposite wall of his boyfriends, wanting to be in between them rather than facing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it seemed like he was always the odd one out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not like you guys,” he blurted out while watching Beomgyu lean into Taehyun’s touch. Two sets of eyes were immediately on him, both boys remaining silent as if waiting for Soobin to continue. Soobin waited to speak for a minute, trying to figure out how to word things in a way that wouldn’t seem like he was throwing the other two under the bus, puffing his cheeks out a few times before finally speaking. “I am completely overwhelmed,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, babe, we can tell,” Beomgyu said, but he didn’t sound like he was teasing. “Taehyun is a genius, he kind of thought you would be, but you didn’t seem bothered at all yesterday so I guess I thought he was wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a lot going on yesterday,” Soobin admitted. He didn’t have a ton of possessions, moving his own things had only taken about two hours because he kept having to make trips back to his old apartment, but Taehyun and Beomgyu had a lot more and by the time they had everything in the apartment, Soobin had been exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had fallen asleep in between his two boyfriends almost immediately after falling into bed with them, their bed, not even bothering to christen it. There hadn’t been time to panic about the fact that he had moved from a shitty two bedroom place that didn’t even have a couch or hot water half the time to an apartment with more than one bathroom and a full video game system courtesy of Beomgyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, though, it had been in his head all day. He had been unpacking clothes (into their walk in closet, of all things) and kept coming across designer pieces Beomgyu or Taehyun had casually tossed in a box. He had been helping Beomgyu build a shelf in the living room, only to realize that the shelf would actually be completely full of books, games, and figurines. He had been helping Taehyun rummage through boxes in the kitchen, trying to find plates to eat their take out on, and realized that Taehyun’s parents had bought him a brand new set of matching kitchenware and that his chipped Barbie mug he had bought (ironically!) at a yard sale for a quarter was sitting next to it on the cabinet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lot of realizations that kept hitting him directly in the chest, kept making him realize how </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>his life was after only six months with Beomgyu and Taehyun, and Beomgyu throwing away one of the plates Soobin had only just been feeling inferior over had set everything off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiding in the bathroom and bitching to Yeonjun was not the mature way that Soobin could have handled the situation, but he had convinced himself that he was in completely over his head and the only person in his life who would understand him was the person he often had to share a bed with during the winter because the insulation of their windows in the old place had made their apartment a frozen hellscape during winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Soobin admitted, quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize,” Taehyun said, reaching out the hand not in Beomgyu’s hair to wrap a hand around Soobin’s foot, squeezing to try and drag Soobin out of his head, back into reality with them on the hallway floor. “You’re not wrong for being overwhelmed. Beomgyu was being an idiot, anyway. Neither of us are the kind of rich where you throw plates away after one use, Soobin. Beomgyu is just lazy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu opened his mouth, as if to protest, but then paused to think over what Taehyun had said. “Actually,” he said, nodding his head, “Taehyun is right. I am pretty lazy. I won’t do it again, though, I didn’t know it would make you upset.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Soobin said. “Or, at least, I think I know? It’s not like I think you guys are this...I don’t know, alien species? It’s not like you guys ever treated me badly for not having the stuff you did, either. I just, you know, six months ago I never would have dreamed I’d be here. I’ll get used to it, I think, it just might...take me some time? I’ll just, you know, ease myself into it until it feels natural.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have all the time in the world, Soobin,” Taehyun promised, sharing a glance with Beomgyu that made Soobin a little suspicious of his words. “But...well…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We bought you a motorcycle,” Beomgyu exploded, hands immediately coming up to cover his mouth. Taehyun immediately yanked on his hair, making Beomgyu whimper, and Taehyun roll his eyes at the result. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soobin asked, voice rising in panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A motorcycle? He didn’t even know how to drive a motorcycle! He could barely keep his balance on his skateboard, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hueningkai</span>
  </em>
  <span> was better at skating than he was now and Kai was more likely to bring a stuffed animal to the skatepark than an actual skateboard, and now his boyfriends wanted him to try and balance on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>motorcycle?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a moving present,” Taehyun said, carefully, as if he was picking his words strategically. “We figured you would need a way to get to work--” (and Soobin did not want to know why Beomgyu interrupted that with a whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘for now’</span>
  </em>
  <span> before Taehyun was yanking on his hair again) “--now that you live outside walking distance, you know, and a bike was cheaper than a car, neither of us thought you’d accept a car--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” Beomgyu interrupted Taehyun again, wiggling his way away from Taehyun’s hold on him before Taehyun could yank again, “and! We both just thought it was hot. You’re hot, motorcycles are hot, and Taehyun has this fantasy about you coming to pick him up on campus and getting to show off how hot you are!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu,” Taehyun said, voice low, “I will actually kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you won’t,” Beomgyu protested, “because you would miss kissing me and also Soobin would be mad at you and you don’t like when Soobin is mad at you. I’ve got boyfriend immunity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Soobin said, voice still higher pitched than normal, “I think I might be fine with that right now. You guys thought I would accept a </span>
  <em>
    <span>motorcycle </span>
  </em>
  <span>as a housewarming gift? I didn’t even...I didn’t get you guys a gift at all! I didn’t know we were doing gifts!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re not really,” Taehyun said, using his now free hand to rest on Soobin’s ankle, “this is the only one. It’s practical, Soobin, I promise. Imagine how much cheaper a motorcycle is than, I don’t know, two years of Ubers!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t take Uber to work every day, Taehyun!” Soobin protested, trying to school his voice back to his normal deep pitch. “I would get a bus pass, or maybe an actual bike! The kind that don’t have motors!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Realistically,” Beomgyu said, head tilted to the side as if considering, “a cheap motorcycle doesn’t cost that much more than a good bicycle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that,” Soobin said, pointing a finger at his boyfriend accusingly. “I don’t believe that at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Taehyun interrupted them, looking a little bit like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, “if you really hate it, we can return it. It’s a thing, things can be returned. I just think you should also consider the fact that Beomgyu and I love you and we want to help you with things. The same way you help us when you let Beomgyu cry on your shoulder or go on walks with me when I’m stressed about homework. We just have different resources to offer than you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even ride a motorcycle,” Soobin protested, although the protest sounded weak, even to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can learn,” Beomgyu said. “You’re smart, baby, you’ll learn fast. You like learning!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you couldn’t have bought me a textbook?” Soobin asked, sarcasm returning to him as he started to calm down and warm up slightly to the idea. Taehyun had been right, at least, having his own form of transportation was practical. Beomgyu and Taehyun both had cars, but Soobin couldn’t expect them to drive him all over town at his whim, and the new apartment </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>much farther away from the store than his last place…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Taehyun started and Soobin immediately felt the panic rising back up. “We were going to wait to bring this up but since you mentioned it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Soobin asked, feeling like his eyes were the widest they’d ever been. “What did I mention?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go to college,” Taehyun said, not bothering to beat around the bush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin had not been expecting that turn in direction and felt himself flush. It had been years since he graduated high school, he definitely had no way of going to college now, not even with the increase of savings he’d be able to start truly building now that he wasn’t going to be living paycheck to paycheck. “I can’t,” he said, feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed at having to admit that out loud. “You know that. You both know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve just convinced yourself you can’t,” Taehyun protested, squeezing Soobin’s ankle. “Sure, maybe you can’t afford going straight to a university, but you can afford community college, Soobin. We can help you afford it. You could quit your job, even, to focus on school and getting a scholarship and then you could transfer. Beomgyu and I can handle everything right now and when you get a degree you can help us then. We can all help each other, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun,” Soobin said, cheeks pink and feeling too close to tears at the idea. “I can’t just do nothing and let you and Beomgyu pay for everything. That’s not fair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Beomgyu asked, crossing the hallway to settle beside Soobin, tugging him so that Soobin was leaning against him. “What’s fair about how it is now? Taehyun doesn’t have a job. I don’t have a job. We’re in school and our parents are paying for everything. It’s not fair that you’re working and we’re not, really!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t have parents who will pay for things for me,” Soobin argued, knowing that his parents most likely wouldn’t be helping him now even if they could. They had never wanted a son with purple hair, nipple piercings, two boyfriends, and a motorcycle apparently and they had never been shy about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know,” Taehyun said, “but you don’t need them. This doesn’t have to be something that happens right now, Soobin. Let Beomgyu and I cover bills, put your paycheck in savings. I bet in a year you’ll have enough to quit if you save everything, and then you can go to school and focus on a scholarship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin didn’t respond, instead deciding to hide his face in Beomgyu’s neck and let his boyfriend stroke his hair while he thought about it. He ran through the math quickly in his head, and it would be tight, but Taehyun was right. If he didn’t spend his paycheck on bills, if he put everything he could in savings, he could make at least a year of community college work, maybe even two depending on how often he worked. He could make it work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just would have to give up something that felt huge to him. “I don’t want you guys to think I’m not contributing,” he said, voice small and spoken directly into Beomgyu’s neck. “I don’t want to be...I don’t know, a sugar baby I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a sugar baby,” Beomgyu said, voice gentle, “you’re not nearly submissive enough for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin lifted himself from his spot against Beomgyu’s neck to give him an incredulous look. “What exactly do you think sugar babies are, Beomgyu?” Taehyun asked, voice sounding amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re like, cute people who get paid to go to parties and send pictures of their feet, right? They have to do what the sugar daddy says to get paid! Soobin never listens to us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobin doesn’t listen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Taehyun corrected, “but also I guess by Beomgyu’s definition you wouldn’t ever be a sugar baby, baby. Neither of us are into feet, I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu shuddered at the idea, making Soobin laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun let go of his hold on Soobin to crawl to Soobin’s other side, leaning in to press a lingering kiss on Soobin’s cheek. “You don’t have to decide right now. It’s just something to think about, baby. Like I said, if you don’t want it, we can take the motorcycle back. And if you tell us too, we’ll drop the college talk. I just think you should think about it. It would be good for you. We know you, Soobin, and you’re not the kind of man who would be happy working at a grocery store forever. Some people are, but you’re not. You’re meant for something else, and you can find it, if you just let yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin let himself imagine, for a moment, as Taehyun and Beomgyu both rested a head on each of his shoulders, getting comfy with him on the floor. It was no secret he hated his job. It was no secret he was envious of the people who attended college despite not really caring, people like Beomgyu as much as he loved his boyfriend. Soobin had never thought he’d get that, had stopped thinking it was destined for him before he had even hit his final year of high school and now here it was, maybe not the exact vision he had always daydreamed about, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>something,</span>
  </em>
  <span> an </span>
  <em>
    <span>opportunity</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” he said, finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the motorcycle?” Beomgyu asked, not lifting his head from Soobin’s shoulder, but instead reaching out to tangle one of his hands with Soobin’s. “You’d look really sexy on the motorcycle, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun hummed in agreement, following Beomgyu’s lead and taking Soobin’s other hand between both of his own, playing with Soobin’s fingers instead of responding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin was head over heels for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” he said, feeling a smile tug at his lips, “I can try and learn how to ride a motorcycle. But only because of Taehyun’s fantasies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fair,” Beomgyu pouted, “you always play along with Taehyun’s fantasies.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“My fantasies are a lot less complicated than yours,” Taehyun pointed out, which did not stop Beomgyu from pouting. “We’ll show you the bike tomorrow, but right now I think we should finally break in our bed. I mean, if we’re done with floor talk time.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done with floor talk time,” Soobin said, his smile growing. “At least for tonight. I can’t promise I won’t have more breakdowns about this stuff in the future.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Beomgyu said, turning to nuzzle Soobin’s neck. “I can’t promise I won’t end up in the hospital because I can’t turn down Yeonjun-hyung’s double dog dares and Taehyun can’t promise he won’t accidentally crush us one day with his huge muscles. We love each other anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Soobin repeats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Taehyun said, standing up and using his hold on Soobin’s hand to tug Soobin up with him. “We love you too. Now, the bedroom?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last one in bed has to empty the dishwasher,” Beomgyu says, as he’s struggling to his feet, but before he’s even fully up the other two have started to run down the hallway to their bedroom. “Hey, wait!” he calls after them, but all he gets in response are giggles. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find, follow, and befriend me on twitter at @dimpleleaders :)</p><p>i just really want to say thank you again to everyone who has read and commented or dropped kudos on my previous fics. y'all are making it fun to write because i love seeing your reactions, so i've been writing more than i have in years. thank you for that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>